


familiar road

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Disagreement, Foreplay, M/M, Reading Each Other, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Eliot and Quinn.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/><i></i><br/>Leverage, Eliot/Quinn, To the ends of the earth, would you follow me<br/>There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see<br/>To the ends of the earth, would you follow me<br/>If you won't, I must say my goodbyes to thee, "Ends of the Earth", Lord Huron</p>
            </blockquote>





	familiar road

Quinn's fingers, rough calluses, trail softly down Eliot's stomach, lingering over long arcs of muscle. He swipes his thumb gently over an old scar, reading the raised skin, the texture of it, like code.

"Curved blade?" he asks, knowing the answer.

"Long time ago," Eliot grunts, a signal for the conversation and Quinn's hands to move on.

"Rather go slow. Make it last," Quinn smirks, sliding his hand beneath Eliot's boxers, toward his groin but stopping just short. Eliot does love a good tease.

But Eliot narrows his eyes, discerning. After a second, he says, "Make it last, huh?"

"Yeah." Quinn knows that Eliot knows.

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning," Quinn says. He's casual: Eliot knows who he is and has no right to be surprised.

"You don't have to."

"Want to," Quinn says firmly.

Anyone else would hear that tone and know to let it drop.

Eliot's not anyone.

"You won't go soft if you put down some roots, you know?" Eliot says. It's a smart play: Quinn can't disagree without saying Eliot's soft, and they both know that's not true.

"Just not my style," Quinn says, then inches his hand lower, tight fist around the head of Eliot's cock.

Eliot moans, but manages to then grit out, "We're still talking about this later."

Quinn smiles and lowers his lips closer to Eliot's dick. "We'll see."


End file.
